


there are many who die that deserve life (but can you give it to them?)

by Oreli (FuckingSadBoi)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, Depressed Wilbur Soot, Eret and Niki are Siblings, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Gen, Ghost Philza Minecraft, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts uwu, Gods, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I feel uncomfy using his actual last name, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza Minecraft should be a tag, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Wilbur Soot, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), ghost technoblade, too many tags? there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingSadBoi/pseuds/Oreli
Summary: the missing piece is found. you are ready now, young heroAsteria needs you, take your placecome find usTommy has to take his place as a hero. But at what cost?
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Philza Minecraft & TommyInnit, Philza Minecraft & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	there are many who die that deserve life (but can you give it to them?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ready to make someone cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this amazing catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment reactions :)

Eret looked over the shopping list he had sent to Niki. Quickly typing that they had forgotten to put the balloons. Fundy took a sip from his red solo cup, watching Tubbo throw Spins at Tommy.

"Tubbo!" Tommy screeches, kicking his friend off the couch. Eret watches from where she's strangely perched on the counter, sipping the tea that Niki had made before she left. Tubbo laughs, "Tommy!"

"What are they doing?" Fundy stares from where he's been standing in the centre of the kitchen ( ~~for over an hour)~~ sipping his warm orange juice. Eret shrugs, taking another sip from his cat mug. "What is your brother doing?" Fundy looks back at Tommy and Tubbo, with Ranboo standing behind the couch staring at the ceiling. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Eret nods solemnly. Tommy gets knocked off of the couch next, cursing foully at a cackling Tubbo. Ranboo starts chanting in another language, quickly, furiously. Fundy takes a long sip from his hot orange juice and throws the empty cup at Ranboo.

Ranboo makes a strange noise as he falls back, fumbling over the couch and onto Tubbo. Tommy starts bursting with laughter, his pet moth Clementine fluttering over to rest on his head. Tubbo goes limp. Fundy starts laughing. 

Eret sighs, reaching over for the home phone. She speed-dials Niki, "Hey, Niki. Yeah, I think we're gonna need to buy more alcohol."

.  
.  
.

"Happy Birthday!" Niki places the cake down in front of Ranboo, who smiles at her widely. Tommy cheers, "Ay! Ranboo! You're finally a teen!" Tubbo cheers alongside him, Spinz sitting next to him on a highchair. 

"Happy birthday to you~" They sing, most of them off-key and off-beat. Eret and Niki are the only one's who are, actually. Tommy hold the keys far too long, Tubbo continuously falls behind, and Fundy is... drinking more hot orange juice. "Happy birthday to you~"

"Happy birthday dear Ranboo, happy birthday to you!" Tommy screeches the end at the top of his lungs, leaning against Tubbo when he stops, heaving for air. "God, I am such a weak man." Ranboo laughs loudly, leaning back against Fundy who's finally given up on his orange juice. Niki hands the knife to Eret, who neatly cuts off a piece for everyone before he cuts a larger piece for Ranboo.

"Tommy, don't touch Tubbo's cake," Niki warns, not looking away from Eret who's dramatically crowning Ranboo with his old metal crown. Tubbo sticks his tongue out at Tommy. "Ha!" Tommy scowls, pouting as he stabs his fork in the cake.

Fundy claps when Ranboo stands up, the metal crown shining in the light. Tommy turns to look and that's when Tubbo scoops up a piece of cake and throws it into his mouth.

"Oh fuck you!" Tommy throws himself at Tubbo, dropping both of them to the floor. Ranboo laughs loudly with Eret, while Niki and Fundy (at Niki's request) try to stop them. 

It fails, of course. And 30 minutes later they get bored and start bothering Eret and Fundy. "Hey, hey bitch. Tubbo wants me to sleepover."

"I do not!" Tubbo denied, pouting. Then, he turned to his brother. "But can he, Eret, Niki? Please?"

Sighing, Eret takes a long sip of what's probably Vodka and nods. Niki nods too and the boys cheer.

"Sleepover!" Tubbo yells, starting a chant that lasts for five minutes.

Ranboo is already knocked out on the couch, asleep on top of his bored brother who is reading a book upside down. Tommy runs over and jumps onto the pile anyway. 

.  
.  
.

Tommy stretches, laying down on the bed that was a couple inches too small for him and yawning. Tubbo is already asleep next to him and Fundy is carrying Ranboo over. Laying down, Tommy can't remember what it's like falling asleep.

_But he does anyways._

_There's a horrifying grating noise echoing in his skull. A sickening screech of metal being dragged, furiously stuck on something Tommy couldn't see. He couldn't see anything other than the blazing inferno engulfing the whole room._

_"Help!" He hears, the voice shaky and breaking. "Someone help me!"_

_"Where are you?" Tommy tries calling back, they can't hear him. No one can. His voice is quiet, caught in the noise of the crackling fire. "I need to know how to help!"_

_"Please-!" Their voice breaks with a cough. "I don't want to die here-"_

_Tommy can't move, he realizes when he tries to run toward the voice. He screams, angry and scared and-_

_Everything goes silent. And slowly, an echoing heartbeat pounds in Tommy's chest._

_It slows_ _,_   
_slows,_   
_slows._

_The horrifying sobs come back, the crackling noise of the overwhelming fire, the stuttering pulse of Tommy's own heart. But the voice is gone._

_A man stands in the middle of the room, translucent and sobbing. His curly brown hair tucked under a red beanie, the edges burnt to a crisp and covered in soot. The man's pale, translucent skin tugs at the beanie, "I didn't want to die here."_

_Their voice is low, breaking half-way through. Tommy swallows the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry." They look at him and smile sadly. "Thank you for trying."_

_Tommy watches as their skin melts apart, turning into goo and mush and bloody bones in front of him._

He wakes up shaking, curled up against the wall dry heaving. The voice echoes in his skull, their screams make his ears ring. Tommy swallows back throw up and the voices call again.

**_~~come find me  
~~ _ **

Tommy coughs harshly, eyes darting over to Tubbo and Ranboo. His best friend's cuddled up next to his bee plush, still asleep and Ranboo's fallen to the floor snoring quietly. Tommy wipes at his eyes, settling in next to him. Tubbo shuffles over instantly, throwing an arm over him, still asleep. Tommy harshly breathes in, feeling phantom smoke get caught in his lungs.

Tommy lays there, staring up at the corroded ceiling. Blue plastic star glow dimly back at him, blinking out with every too rushed breath. Glassy blue eyes stare at them for an hour before he falls to a fitful rest.

.  
.  
.

Ranboo blinks sleepily, yawning softly. He sits up, fumbling over the blanket tangled with his legs. He blinks at Tommy and Tubbo who soundly sleep in a small cuddle pile. He crawls onto the bed and wraps an arm around Tommy and Tubbo.

Fundy walks in half an hour later to their gangly pile of limbs. He smiles and walks back out.

_and then he comes back with a bottle of water and chaos in his footsteps_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the death scences will get longer, dont worry :)

**Author's Note:**

> the name comes from LoTR and jello12451 ((who's also a writer and has amazing fics go check her out!))  
> As well as BlueQuills (on Ao3) who's discord I first talked about this idea and who's also an amazing writer! 
> 
> Invite to their discord if you want to join: https://discord.gg/kUtQJNqNHs  
> It has an amazing community so please don't be afraid to join!


End file.
